1. Field
The following description relates to a resonance power generation apparatus for wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transmission technology enables power to be wirelessly supplied to a device or a battery of a device using a resonator.
To efficiently transmit power in a wireless manner, for example, an alternating signal in a band of several hundreds of kilohertz (KHz) to several tens of megahertz (MHz) may be generated. A frequency band of several tens of hertz (Hz) may be used for alternating signals.
However, converting an alternating signal in a band of several tens of Hz into an alternating signal in a band of several hundreds of KHz to several tens of MHz may result in a significant loss of power.